1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an improved, vehicle-mounted rolloff hoist for loading, transporting, and unloading containers and more specifically relates to an improved roller assembly for preventing damage to the dumping bed of the rolloff hoist when the bed is in an inclined position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of vehicles are known in the prior art for loading, transporting, and unloading refuse and recycling type containers. One popular type of refuse-hauling vehicle which is used in a variety of industrial settings is the rolloff hoist. These vehicles are particularly well adapted for hauling refuse containers. These refuse and recycling containers, referred to collectively herein as xe2x80x9crefusexe2x80x9d containers, are typically steel boxes with or without tops. The containers are sometimes lifted from, e.g., a site adjacent a retail store, for loading onto the bed of a vehicle for transport to a dump or recycling location. The bed may be a dumping bed capable of inclining the container to cause the contents of the container to slide out of the rear of the container at a dump. The bed also typically pivots to discharge the container itself when the container is returned to the refuse-collection point.
Typically, the pivot point of a dumping bed is forward of the rearward end of the bed. As the forward end of the bed moves upward for dumping, the rearward end moves downward into close proximity with the support surface. Gravity causes the contents of the container to move downward toward the surrounding support surface, and the contents slide out of a rear opening in the container.
As the contents may become lodged at the rear opening of the container, it is often necessary to move the vehicle forward while contents are being emptied. However, the rearward end of the bed may contact the support surface, damaging the bed. Also, as the container itself is being discharged, the rearward end of the bed typically contacts the surrounding support surface.
Therefore, there is a need for a dumping bed for a rolloff hoist having an improved means for preventing contact with a support surface while the bed is in an inclined position.
A need also exists for an improved rear roller assembly for a rolloff hoist which is easily replaced or removed for maintenance or repair.
A need also exists for such a rear roller assembly which is simple in design but rugged and reliable in operation.
A rolloff hoist has a dumping bed for inclining containers, for example, refuse containers, carried on the bed. The bed pivots on a lateral axis forward of the rear end of the bed, the rear end of the bed moving downward as the forward end of the bed moves upward. A cylindrical roller is removably mounted to and between frame rails near the rear end of the bed, the roller being free to rotate on a lateral axis. The roller is installed by inserting oppositely-arranged roller shafts in each end of the roller, the shafts being connected to mounting plates. Each plate is then attached to a bracket mounted on the frame rails. When installed, a lower portion of the outer surface of the roller is positioned to be the lowest point on the bed when the bed is in an inclined, or dumping, position. The roller contacts a surrounding support surface, preventing damage to the bed. The roller can be easily removed from the frame rails by removing the mounting plates.